Fits of Rage
by doctor anthony
Summary: Unending AU, when Cam wrecks his room, its heard by the last person he wants to see. The woman who he loves with all his heart, who's with someone else. Cam/Vala.


Fits of rage

**Authors Notes I don****'****t own Stargate SG1 MGM does.**

**Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by HLPS formerly known as Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, VirKatJol and lastly Xpredatorx as they are eleven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.**

**It honestly doesn't matter how long or short the reviews are as long as I get feedback from you my readers.**

**Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with the story.**

For the last few weeks he had felt it start to build up deep inside, the frustration.

Frustration at being trapped on this ship in a time dilation field and every option that could be used to get out of it without being destroyed by the blast from the Ori ship that was meters from their ship.

It was now starting to get to him. Cameron had tried everything he could think of to get rid of it, sparring with Teal'c, running and various other things even writing poetry. None of them worked.

He knew however in his heart that their was another reason for his anger. For the past few days when he had been running all over the ship he'd seen Vala heading towards Daniel's quarters.

He knew that he was attracted to her, he didn't really know when it first began but he first realized it when they to Kansas for his high school reunion.

He did however see all the flirting that Vala had been doing with Daniel ever since he first met her. Although Daniel hadn't done anything about Vala's flirting, he could tell that Daniel was attracted to her. It was only a matter of time till he did something about it, and the longer they were on this ship, the sooner that was going to happen.

In fact just a few hours ago, he'd seen Vala come out of Daniel's quarters and wave to him as she left. If that wasn't a sign that Daniel was finally making his move, he didn't know what was.

That was why at Cameron was at the moment in his quarters trying to do something to get rid of the frustration he felt growing within him. He then grabbed the nearby football and threw it at the wall.

It hit one of the model planes that he made years ago when he was a child with his dad. Part of him wanted to repair the damage, but another part of him had a much better idea.

He put the model plane in the nearby bin, in that moment something inside him snapped. He didn't know what, if it was being trapped on this ship for so long with no end in sight. Seeing Vala leave Daniel's quarters or a mixture of both. But something snapped.

Cam then threw the bin across the room in anger, not stopping there he flipped over the shelf and done the done to the other shelf and also flipped his bed as he yelled out in anger.

Once he was done yelling Cam took several deep breaths to try and calm down before he done something else, something he might regret later on. As he tried to think of something to focus on there was a knock at the door.

When Cam didn't answer whoever was at the door knocked louder. When Cam didn't answer he heard Vala's voice said "I know you're in there. I heard you. What's going on Cam?"

Cam went over and opened the door as he was greeted with the sight of Vala once again wearing roller blades and clothes that looked great on her, then again Cam thought anything would look great on her. It was one of the things he liked about her.

He replied "Nothing much. Just doing some redecorating." Vala could see the state the room was in from the doorway and said "I can see that. What's going on Cameron?"

Cameron didn't answer at first and part of him wanted to tell her the reason he was the acting the way he was. When he didn't say a word Vala said "Until you give me a good explanation for this, I'm not leaving, so start talking."

He instantly answered by saying the honest truth, "I'm angry Vala. We've been stuck on this ship for nearly a year now. I'm going crazy being coped up in here."

Vala then said "You think you're the only one. I want out of here as well, we all do. That's not the only reason for all this though is it Cameron? There's another reason, what is it."

Cameron didn't say anything for a few moments as he debated whether or not he should tell Vala the truth and finally decided to tell her, after all she was with Daniel now.

Cam said "The other reason why I done this is s because of what I saw earlier today. You coming out of Daniel's quarters. Vala I know your with Daniel now but I need to say this. I love you Vala, and the fact that I can't be with you was what finally made me snap. I hope you and Daniel are happy together but know this, I will never stop loving you."

Vala was in shock at hearing this she herself had fallen for Cam when they went to his High School reunion didn't say anything as she thought he was now with Amy but hearing he wasn't and that he loved her brought a smile to her lips.

Curious, Cam asked "Why are you smiling."

Vala's answer was simple she walked right over to Cameron and kissed him on the lips, when the kiss was broken Vala said "I'm not with Daniel. Last night we just talked about his wife Sha're. He is just a friend. I'll admit once I liked him but not anymore. I love you as well Cameron."

With that Cameron kissed Vala back and knew that life on the Odyssey in this current situation would be a lot easier from now on.

**THE END**

**Authors notes well that's the end of this one-shot let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


End file.
